


More Than Just The Last Luthor

by Forever_Cynical



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Kissing, Romance, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 18:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8764576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_Cynical/pseuds/Forever_Cynical
Summary: It wasn't exactly a surprise that her mother had turned out to be just as evil and crazy as Lex. They were Luthors after all. What had surprised her, was how easy it was for Kara to be swayed into thinking she was like them too.





	

It wasn't exactly a surprise that her mother had turned out to be just as evil and crazy as Lex. They were both Luthors after all. What had surprised her, was how easy it was for Kara to be swayed into thinking she was like them too. Lena was a Luthor. She wasn't born a Luthor but life had set he course for her to take on the mantle and shoulder the name. She wasn't entirely sure where to go from here. She was the only Luthor left on the right side of the law. She was alone. 

The wind whipped cruelly around her and the glass of wine in her hand felt heavy. She looked over the balcony and tried to work out how long it would take should she decide to throw her self off it. She had no one. Kara doubted her, Supergirl hadn't even visited to say as much as a thank you. She didn't want her thanks. She just wanted someone, anyone, to care. But who would care for her? She was nothing more than the second rate Luthor. Beloved by none, critiqued by all. 

She wasn't sure which hurt more, the fact Kara had lied to her or the fact that Kara clearly didn't believe in her as Lena, she saw her only as another version of her brother. She felt like a fool. A fool for having looked into the reporters eyes and seen hope. Hope for something more. She had thought Kara saw her as the woman who wanted to rise above a reputation that hindered her. She thought Kara maybe would see her as more than a friend. Kara who was sweet, yet sinful. She wanted Kara. Need her. She was haunted by long legs, soft skin, red lips. So innocent. Lena wanted to mark her. Claim her. She wanted to see if she could bring out the dangerous side of Kara, the side she could see lurking below the surface. 

She wanted with her whole soul and it was killing her. She had wanted her brother to love her again, to remember her for being his sister and not his enemy. She was never his enemy. She wanted Lillian to see that she could be as successful as Lex, that she could be sane and take the reins of the company. She wanted Lillian to say she was proud, to say she loved her. She had wanted Lionel to say the same. She felt alone. 

She felt bitter. Part of her wanted to give up to the darkness. The Luthor in her. She was drawn to it. Lena was smart, she was beautiful and she knew it. She also knew that she was more than her last name. She was Lena, who watched with awe as the Justice League had first appeared on their screens. Had once had the pleasure of seeing Wonder Woman's legs up close. She was Lena who still owned her first PlayStation one, who frequently played Crash Bandicoot. Lena who loved eighties rock. 

She heard her office door open and knew immediately as she heard the person trip, that it was Kara. She hadn't seen the woman for a week. A week since she had watched her mother be carted off for jail. She sipped her wine as she felt Kara move next to her. 

"Miss Luthor?" Kara was dressed in a light blue jumper and dress pants. Her eyes still full of hope and what Lena believed could be guilt.   
"Miss Danvers." She drawled. "I'm afraid 11pm is a bit late for my liking for an interview."   
"Lena." Kara sighed softly. "I'm so so sorry, I haven't been around and I know I should of told you when I came to you about what everyone thought but I just didn't want to hurt you." Lena snorted at that. "I didn't and now your mother is in jail and you're out on your balcony drinking fancy wine and you look so sad and I should have been there but I had to go for an emergency and I told Alex to check up on you but she just a new girlfriend and she's totally in love with her..." Kara blushed as Lena couldn't help but laugh at the woman's rambling.   
"Kara." She sighed a small smile playing on her lips at the woman before she remembered her anger, her bitterness. "My mother is in jail and you lied to me. You didn't trust me enough to even just talk to me." Lena's eyes turned cold. "I am not Alexander Luthor." She turned away to look at National City. "I am Lena Luthor and I am not my brother and I wish for you to grasp that so we can be friends."  
"Lena." Kara began to talk.   
"No." Lena interrupted. "But you don't seem to be able to grasp that just like Supergirl."   
"Lena." Kara's eyes began to fill with tears and Lena's heart ached.   
"I wanted to be more than friends but I just don't feel that can happen because I'll always just be Luthor." Lena whispered as she clenched her eyes. "Never will anyone see me as Lena." 

She felt Kara's arms around her. She could feel the Blonde's breath on her neck and she pulled her in. She wasn't sure when she started crying, all she really knew is that it felt like she may not be able to stop. She cried for herself, for the man her brother used to be and for the woman she wished her mother could have been. She stood in Kara's arms for what seemed like hours before she finally moved back and brushed her eyes with the back of her hand.   
"I bet I look a right state." She murmured slightly, her anger at Kara fading as she saw the affection in her hand.   
"You look beautiful." Kara cupped her face. "I'm so sorry."   
"You thought you were doing the right thing, we can get passed it." Lena smiled sadly.   
"Lena." Kara but her lip and moved forward, brushing their lips together softly. 

Lena leant into Kara and into their first kiss. Her heart beating rapidly in her chest as the blonde seemed to override her senses. Kara moved back and blushed at Lena's loving gaze.   
"We will move past this together." Lena smiled. "Enjoy the view a bit longer with me?" She offered Kara her free hand.   
"I'd love to." She smiled as she grabbed Lena's hand and gazed out onto the city. 

The city moved around them and Lena's heart still ached but she had Kara and she felt less alone. Less like a Luthor and more like Lena. Just Lena. Kara's Lena. She smiled as The blonde laid her head on her shoulder. She was content with that. With this. Just Lena and Kara.

Fin


End file.
